


雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️9⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️9⃣️

“我愿意。我当然非常愿意！”  
扑进Tony清新雏菊香味的胸膛，Peter有流泪的冲动。  
在那个无边的的噩梦里，他可完全没想到自己会有幸福到仿佛置身天堂的一天，他爱的人也毫无保留地爱着他⋯每天他都祈祷一切顺利，千万不要只是个偷来的美梦。  
“刚刚电话里你说你非常生气，告诉你老公，发生什么事了？”  
拥抱着他的男孩细吻，Tony能感觉到怀中身体的颤抖。  
他的男孩总是那么不安。  
“没，没事了。”Peter有点羞窘，埋头往Tony胸口扎。  
男人知道光说是没有用的，他轻抚他男孩的发，只能以加倍的爱来包围他，小心地呵护他，一点点引导他彻底打开心扉。  
Peter嘈杂的手机铃声响起，唬得Tony差点跳起来，他皱着眉完全不理解小朋友的品味。  
Peter小心地抬眼看了Tony，忐忑地按下接听键。  
“⋯⋯”  
对方不说话，短促的呼吸声让Peter汗毛都竖起来了，他硬着头皮打了个招呼。  
“Hum⋯抱歉May，你都知道了？Hi，别生气⋯我⋯我只是怕你接受不了⋯”  
“你从小就喜欢他，从他来家里找你那天，我就知道迟早会变成这样。 ”May强忍着怒意深吸一口气，“但愿你明白自己在干什么。”  
Tony正想说话，被Peter飞快捂住嘴巴。  
“谢谢你，May，我确定不会后悔。”少年明晃晃闪亮亮的笑容动人心魄，灿烂的眼神让Tony举手妥协，败下阵来。  
我真的完全栽了，既抗拒不了这个小混蛋的笑容，也奈何不了他的眼泪，更别提感情这种东西，到底哪里冒出来的吓死人的独占欲？  
晚上洗漱完，Peter乖巧地坐在床上傻笑着刷网页等Tony。  
男人下午去沟通发布会事宜，晚饭也没回来吃，不知道是遇上了什么棘手的问题。  
但是他肯定会处理好，因为他是Tony Stark。  
刷到自己喷射蛛丝拉下Tony抱住那段，开始还很不好意思，转头打量周围，四下无人。Peter按了回放，兀自傻笑。  
回放回放又回放，直到含着甜笑睡着。  
待灯光熄灭，偎依进男人尤带些微凉意的怀里，已是凌晨。Peter数着自己的心跳，听他绵长的呼吸。  
感谢蜘蛛感应！触觉感知甚至强于视觉，黑暗中准确抓住男人的手，勾勒着他无名指的形状，Peter认真地感谢上天。  
明天⋯明天全世界都会知道他是我的。他-是-我-的💕  
咧开嘴一个人傻笑，为了不发出声音，他把脸埋进枕头里，怎么也停不下来。  
“虽然我很开心你这么爱我，但你需要睡觉了，honey。”男人把他拢进怀里，亲亲他的发顶，用脸颊轻轻摩蹭那雪白柔嫩如婴儿般细腻的肌肤，从胸腔发出一声深深的叹息。  
Peter狠狠在Tony脸上亲了一口，然后用他尖利的牙齿给男人脖子上留下一圈小牙印，并在他的纵容下笑出声来。  
“Tony，”黑暗中他的声音都充满了糖分，会挥发那种。“你知道这几天发生的事⋯对我来说有多不可思议吗？你居然就躺在我身边耶！我是不是还在做梦？我觉的一辈子都不能有比这更棒的时刻了！”  
不用看Tony也能在心中勾画出男孩亮晶晶的眼神，他宠溺地用手指感受着他，找到他的小嘴唇，探入抚摸他细碎的牙齿。  
“不，你想多了。”Tony的手指被他轻轻啮咬，温柔的小舌头一下下舔䑛，不甘心地咽下渴望，“以后每天你都会明白什么叫无知。”  
男孩的眼眶已然湿润，双手攀住Tony的后颈，甜腻腻的喘息和在男人大腿上磨擦的身体让室温升腾接近沸点。  
“如果你不想开发布会，”Tony坏心肠地舔弄他小巧的耳廓，炫技般吸吮他热烫的耳垂，得意地听到一声带着泣音的克制娇呼。  
“我很愿意现在就满足你，honey。”话音消失在男孩炙热的柔嫩口腔，两腮不时鼓起又凹陷的弧度足见唇舌交缠之激烈，间或传出的吸气声都诱惑十足。  
用鼓涨的下腹顶弄了下男孩的小腹，引得对方媚意十足的喘息，Tony被Peter胡乱磨蹭激起了火气，捧起他男孩的小翘臀，隔着薄薄的内裤挑逗对方，直到逼出奶萌萌的哭腔，他尖叫着弄湿了内裤。  
衔着男孩香甜无力的舌尖，Tony觉得自己对他上了瘾，怎么亲都不够。恨恨地夹住他光滑的大腿碾轧，从喉咙里发出难耐的呻吟：  
“小妖精，开完发布会回来⋯看我不弄死你⋯”  
————————————————-  
发布会现场比Peter想象中场面要小，但是此起彼伏的闪光灯还是成功耀花了他的眼睛。  
从走进现场到坐下，Tony一直握着他的手，紧得让Peter心里只有甜蜜，不时望向他闪光灯下格外意气风发的男人。  
Tony从容地回答着问题，淡定的样子让Peter深深着迷，他望着他完美的侧脸轮廓发呆，即使蒙面也成功地让所有人感受到了两人之间的亲密氛围。  
“⋯所以，Spider-Man，你准备让我们认识真正的你吗？”  
记者的话让Tony皱眉，而Peter抿着嘴点了下头。  
“Honey！”Tony一把握住他准备掀面罩的细胳膊，“没有人可以强迫你做不想做的事。”  
“没，我不勉强，”Spider-Man的眼形眯起，“我愿意为你做任何事，真的。我很高兴。”  
“No。”Tony制止了他，“没必要现在公开。honey，我暂时只想一个人独享这个秘密，好吗？”  
Peter不由自主地转身抱住他的男人，旁若无人地就要亲上他的唇。  
“别急宝贝，”Tony把他的脸压向自己颈侧，低哑的声音充满诱惑，“我保证⋯一会儿让你下不了我们的床。”  
一片闪光和咔嚓声让Peter回神，他羞窘地好一会才从Tony胸口转身坐正。  
“Mr.Stark，你们的婚姻是因为战友情谊，还是因为那个视频曝光，不得不对对方负责任？”  
Peter如遭雷击，慢慢握紧拳头，他甚至不敢去看Tony脸上的表情。  
“负责？那是必须的。”Tony点点头，胳膊随意搭上Spider-Man的肩膀，“他的确必须对我负责。”  
四下里一片惊呼和质疑。  
“Honey，打个商量，你以后能停止对我使用你的巨力吗？”男人用手背缓缓滑过男孩的脸颊，表情专注诱人，“你看网上到处都是那个视频，我都没法否认敢抗拒你，这样公开出来我多没面子！”  
“嗯⋯抱歉，我尽量⋯”捂住胸口，忍着心悸，Peter觉得自己要哭出来了，他真的爱惨了他。  
Tony吻着他的头套，拍了两下他的肩膀。  
“我们找到了拍摄视频的两位当事人，她们说你们当时是被攻击才做出了视频上的事情，所以你们完全没有必要在这里惺惺做态。”一位女记者毫不客气地说。  
“哦？”Tony挑起右眉，疑惑地看着她。  
“不！我们没有那么说！”Joy和Rose从她身后钻出来，“抱歉Mr.Stark！抱歉Spider-Man，我们在群里私下里讨论你们那么甜，没想到有姐妹把视频分享了出去，对不起给你们添麻烦了！”  
她们俩深鞠躬，久久不肯站直。  
“Hum⋯”Tony看看他的男孩，问道：“其实我很想知道你们的群是什么邪教吗？”  
“不！”  
“当然不是！”两个女孩异口同声地反驳，“我们的群是铁虫（虫铁）群，只嗑二位的粮！”  
Peter面罩上的眼白瞪得无比的大。  
Tony则以拳抵唇笑出声来。  
“我们只想说：我们永远支持你们哦！”两个女孩子一个伸左手，一个伸右手比出一颗心来。  
“谢谢你们。”Tony搂住Peter，笑得无比灿烂，让女孩子们都激动地抱在一起抹眼泪。  
“最后，”Tony清清喉咙，“Mysterio，感谢你让我拥有了这个男孩。如果你是友非敌，明天上午我在基地等你。”  
Peter疑惑地看着他的男人，不明白他想干什么。


End file.
